hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Assault on East Gordau
Hi everyone. First topic ever here. I'm going to adress this in the anime section since I haven't read the manga. I'm just curious about the way Netero and Zeno stormed the place with Dragon Dive since they could've jeopardized the whole thing if anyone of ours guys got hit by chance... Element of surprise? To overwhelm Pitou since they probably knew she was on duty outside? Why didn't they told Morel and Co about it? The guys above surely knew about the mission downstairs otherwise they would've have timed it as perfectly but it just seems too reckless to me. What do you think? Comment Bennlimos: (Sorry I don't know how to use a forum page here. It seems odd that there's no comment section here when there's suppose to be one. This is a "forum." So, am I missing something?) I think you're right about it being an element of surprise thingy. For one thing, the Hunter team were all on high alert when they infiltrated the palace via Knov's ability. So It's not completeley a problem for both Zeno and Netero that they might get hit by Dragon Dive. It's more of a threat to the ants because they may be on high alert but an attack like that must be completely far from what they expect from their enemy. Comment Ludo_88: Wow I agree with you. This is so awkward something should be done about this forum system lol. Anyway, I still don't see how it was useful for the allies. As the show explained, had Meleoron been hit the consequences could've been drastic. Unless they deemed them replaceable I don't know... The priority was to divide the royal guard so it could've been used as a means to confuse them further. Too much speculation. Comment Bennlimos: You're right. But maybe the main objective was to make Pitou use en upwards or something like that. If Pitou's en remained on the ground, the team infiltrating via Knov's portal would have been detected first and it would have been easier for most ants to raise their guards for the king thus making it more difficult for Netero to engage him in a one-on-one battle, that would have been a near-mission failed scenario. Pitou would have prioritized the nearer threat than the threat up in the sky. Btw, was it ever mentioned if Netero knew about Meleoron and Ikalgo? If not maybe that's another reason. He trusts the team enough that he's confident they could avoid that attack. Though on Ikalgo's part, it was mentioned that Flutters ability enabled him to avoid dragon dive. So the only real concern down there was that Meleoron might have gotten hit if not for clinging to Knuckle. Comment Ludo_88: It was never mentioned Team Netero knew about them (at least as far as anime goes) but it can be deduced since their timing was so perfect. I guess you're correct. We can assume to a fair amount of certainty that the only real issue was Meleoron's chance of being hit by being stranded on someone's back. As far as we know even Knuckle could've avoided some dragon lances that we're unaware of since he's got carzy instincts. Reading your take on their use of Dragon Dive makes it seem much more plausible now. I wasn't considering the importance of diverting Pitou's En towards the sky. They did rely on the fact that Pitou's animal instincts would lead her to confront her enemy one-on-one (perhaps based on her previous action against Kite) but it was a risk none the less. Added the fact that it would take some pressure out of the ground troops (they didn't know about her change of En form) it makes for a more plausible strategy... Comment Bennlimos: I have to agree. That was a huge risk they took. It seemed to me now that exceptional hunters like Zeno and Netero are extremely good planners as well, just like Ging. I remember Netero saying he prepared several moves that would correspond to whatever Pitou's response was to their appearance, and that is down to a milliseconds preparation. Sheer awesomeness.